


【火影忍者】就像一把猎枪(我不会被超越)

by Fubukiakiya



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:07:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21555196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fubukiakiya/pseuds/Fubukiakiya
Summary: 授权翻译“佩恩，信号弹。现在，”带土命令道，从肩枪套里抽出一把枪，看看还剩多少子弹， “现在发表一个公告，如果你们这些混蛋让我们困在田之国的偏远地区而让我错过我的婚礼，我会杀了你们所有人。”
Kudos: 3





	【火影忍者】就像一把猎枪(我不会被超越)

“该死的偏远地区的垃圾... ”

“哇，阿飞，”迪达拉兴高采烈地说，同时给小腿肚缠上绷带， “如果你不小心的话，可能会有人觉得这是性挫折。 旗木没有尽到自己的职责吗? ”

随着一声呻吟，吱吱作响的旧金属尖叫声，这辆古老的皮卡车的引擎盖终于松开了。带土发出咕噜声，支起从下面射击他们的一个人身上取下来的步枪(现在已经空了) ，以防它从头上掉下来。 “滚开，炸弹狂，”他怒气冲冲地说：“如果你不是太忙于打扮自己，那给我一根电线，然后把这该死的东西挂空挡。”

“我们真的确定这东西会启动吗? ” 小南温和地问，轻松地爬上卡车，趴在驾驶室顶上，背上背着半自动枪，双筒望远镜举在眼前。 她扫视了一下森林的边缘，沿着他们面前的田地边缘转了几个弯，然后宣布: “暂时安全。”

“最好是这样，否则我们就要走很长的路了。”带土斜靠在车盖边缘，尖锐地挥舞着一只手，迪达拉把几英寸长的电线塞进他的手掌。 带土咕哝了一声表示感谢，把那把捡来的螺丝刀叼在嘴中，开始挖掘必要的电缆。

迪达拉叹了口气，抬起腿坐在副驾驶座上。 “请不要走路，”他乞求道： “从地狱跑十英里的自然小径已经够糟糕的了，我还在流血。”

“就像一头被卡住的猪，” 蝎坐在破烂的后座上，俯身在他们的发送端上表示同意。 他的眼睛因为注意力集中而眯起来，带土可以从他紧绷的嘴角读出越来越多的沮丧，透过引擎盖上一个生锈的大洞，他几乎能看到周围所有的东西， “考虑到你留下的痕迹，我很惊讶他们到现在还没找到我们。”

“喂! ” 迪达拉抗议道， “我只是在掩护你这个心不在焉，忘恩负义的混蛋，但那！ 表现出一点感激之情吧! ”

蝎怀疑地哼了一声，但没有把目光从他的工作上移开，显然是要打断这场谈话。 迪达拉还没来得及大发脾气——通常很有趣，但现在真的不是时候——带土就把步枪扔到一边，砰地一声关上引擎盖，然后转向驾驶员那边，命令道: “过去。 天使? ”

“相信我，”小南干巴巴地说： “如果我看到什么，你会是第一个知道的，阿飞。 除非你愿意上来接替我? ”

“你忘了上次我们让阿飞值班时发生了什么吗? ” 迪达拉要求道： “瞭望员应该有两只眼睛。 这是常识，不是吗? ”

带土把他推开，在方向盘下面扭动身体，把螺丝刀塞进方向盘与方向盘相接的地方。 “绝的想法总是很糟糕，”他不好意思地说，尽管他已经接近承认迪达拉是对的了。 尽管他训练自己去解决这个问题，但他的深度感知并不存在，这已经够糟糕的了。把他放在一个人们依赖他的视野的位置，只会让坏事情发生。

“没有争议，”迪达拉表示同意，看着带土砰的一声撕下一块残骸的碎片， “我们或许应该庆幸，这是一辆老式卡车——你连新车都不会修。”

“哦，好像所有那些该死的东西现在都有微型芯片从它们屁股里出来是我的错似的? ” 带土反驳道。 电线擦出火花，他发出嘶嘶的声音把手猛地拉回来， “炸弹狂，在我们撤离之前你会死吗? ”

“哦，用领队的声音。 你真的很在乎! ” 听起来对这个事实大为振奋，迪达拉拉出他的背包，开始挖掘。 如果带土能正确识别他的眼神，他就要开始制造爆炸性的东西了， “我很好，嗯。 只是不要再在山坡上跑马拉松了，好吗? ”

“除非这破玩意儿真的翻过来了，”带土眯着眼表示同意。 他咕哝了一句咒骂，因为他们在一个旧谷仓旁边发现了一辆被遗弃的汽车，而这辆汽车是一个他不知道如何启动的模型，迫使他以一种艰难的方式行事，“木偶师，有什么事吗? ”

蝎哼了一声. 一阵节拍，一阵低沉的胜利之声，还有他们以前死掉的通讯器发出的杂音。 短程通讯应该恢复正常

“——我只是说，这里的脱衣舞娘够辣，连阿飞都不会抱怨。 而且她们是混血，所以我们都可以享受自己! ” 不幸的是，鬼鲛的声音清晰地传了过来，带土怒视着，用螺丝刀猛地戳进一个空隙，力度超过了必要的程度。 他很容易就能猜出这次谈话的内容。

长门发出一种极其可疑的噪音。 “我仍然认为，带他去那个环保展览会更好。”他指出：“他会更感激的。”

“我的钱包会更喜欢它，”角都酸溜溜地插进去， “我见过你们很多人喝酒——如果我们想让每个人都喝得酩酊大醉，我们需要更多的酒吧，而我不会为此付钱。”

绝低沉而刺耳的笑着补充道: “不要以为旗木会乐意在婚礼前几个小时逮捕他的未婚夫。 或者阿飞会很高兴在我们和他分手后在醉汉拘留所里醒来。”

飞段嘲笑道。 “这是一个该死的排队，”他抗议道： “这不是让他欣赏，而是让他抓住最后一个机会，在禁止之前，让他看看别人。”

“另外，阿飞在旗木之前约会的最后一个人是你，佩恩，”鬼鲛指出，“然后他跳到警察肯那里。 唯一不见的是芭比警官，然后他们就完全适合放在娃娃架上了。 这可能会给阿飞一点希望，对吧? ”

这显然是不真实的，带土嗤之以鼻，因为他可以想出很多词语和短语来形容他的未婚夫，但这个小演讲不包括任何一个。 如果卡卡西是警察肯，带土就是环球小姐。

“听到你们都还活蹦乱跳的，真是太棒了，”他咆哮着，甚至没有试图让这听起来很真诚，“还有？ 去你的野兽。 说到这里，如果有人想给我办一个单身派对，我发誓我会从头开始带你们每个人回去参加体术训练。”

沉默了很长一段时间，带土几乎能听到五个人的脸色发白，然后长门很快地说：“我们永远不会的，阿飞，我保证。”

“啊哈，”带土拖长声音说： “情况？ 你和红心皇后联系上了吗? ”

“没有。” 金属的碰撞声和鬼鲛的咕噜声， “还是掉进兔子洞里了。 你是我们第一次听到别人的消息。 她联系你了吗? ”

更多的火花飞溅，带土扳回来，不小心把他的头撞到了座位边缘。 “该死，”他嘶嘶地说，然后吐了一口唾沫，“皇后有一架该死的直升机。 如果我们和她联系上了，你真的认为我们会坐在这荒凉的树林里，试图让该死的老贝丝翻身吗? ” 他向后靠了靠，透过眼泪从易碎的旧塑料上撕下最后一块，然后砰地一声把螺丝刀的平尖向上，撬开了一点金属外壳。 正极电池电缆是清晰的，他不情愿地咕哝着，感谢那个不知道是什么鬼东西的上帝看着他把螺丝刀的金属端压在电缆和螺线管上。 引擎发出火花，伴随着咯咯的声音，发动机开始运作、飞溅，然后翻转过来。

“老贝丝? ”长门问道，显然有些困惑。

带土哼了一声，把自己从方向盘下面推了出去， “这是一堆又老又生锈又破旧的垃圾，如果是70年代以后的东西，我就亲牧师一下。 用舌头。”

“但它还在运转。”小南指出: “正是时候。 阿飞，有人。 十点钟方向。”

这一天真是越来越好了。带土保持低调的滑出驾驶室，然后冒险瞥了一眼车门外。 四个身影——看衣服显然一些被派来处理晓组织的家伙—— 刚刚从树林里冒出来，看起来狼狈的很。 在短暂的一瞬间，带土权衡了他们的选择，然后命令道: “天使，下来，开始行动。 除非我们瞄准下坡，否则这东西不会超过四十英里。你来开。 我来引开他们。”

就在其中一个人喊叫的时候，小南欣然地坐在他身边。 没有子弹飞过来，这是一个好事——考虑到这些混蛋在树林里对他们乱开了枪，带土敢打赌他们的弹药用完了——但是奔跑的脚步声正在迅速逼近。

“不要用枪，”她提醒他， “可能还有其他人在找我们。”

带土哼哼着回应，但是它并没有足够的毒液。 一场肮脏的，毫无顾忌的战斗正是他需要摆脱一些侵略性的东西。 “我知道我在做什么，天使，”他断然说，”木偶师继续努力寻找皇后。 炸弹狂，注意货物。”

“好的，阿飞。” 迪达拉趾高气扬地向他敬礼，但带土没有停下来回应。 他到车门边，从卷成一团的东西里拿出了什么，然后两手各拿一把战壕刀站起来。

最近的那个人离他不到10英尺远，移动得很快。带土弓步向下，伤了他的脚，然后转过身，连续两次用刀柄上的金属指套猛击他的太阳穴。 那个人倒下了，带土在一记重拳下方旋转起来，扭转过猎刀刺过来的趋势，用一道锐利的向下的斜线回击猎刀。 拿着刀的女人尖叫着，手指在刀柄周围痉挛，血溅得到处都是，但她还是毫不犹豫地朝带土的身体这边踢了一脚。

带土躲开了，掐住她的喉咙，用一只胳膊搂住她的脖子。 当另外两个男人从两边冲过来时，他被迫放弃了这个计划，转身离开，把她踢到了最近的一个那边去。 另一拳打在脸上，然后膝盖打在蛋蛋上，一个人哽咽着倒了下去。 带土微笑着跳过他，向左边猛击。 他的刀刃划过最后一个人的肚子，他试图抽搐离开。 他大叫着，摇摇晃晃地往回走，带土转身抓住那个女人的胳膊，把她扔下去，正好扔到那个受伤的男人身上。

两人一起倒在地上，就像金属碰撞的声音和沉重的老式发动机的轰鸣声一样。 卡车轰隆隆地向他们驶来，带土几乎没有给下南留下停下来的时间，他把自己猛地扔上车，大声喊道: “走! ”

小南踩下油门，不可否认，它的速度不是很快，但对于一个在崎岖不平的古老领域中的热线遗迹来说？ 带土可以接受这个。 就像迪达拉一样，他今天已经在森林里跑了够多的路了。

通过通讯设备，飞段说: “我们在撤离点以东一英里的地方，沿着河流一路向东。 你的情况是什么? ”

“这是个他妈的鸟不拉屎的地方，”这是迪达拉的有益贡献，“我们左边有座山，不过再往前我想我们就是盲目飞行。”

“盲目爬行，” 小南纠正了这个错误，改变了方向，在荆棘丛的边缘和灌溉沟的边缘冲了出去。 这是一个令人痛心的自由落体时刻，然后卡车猛地撞回地面，发出一声老化金属的尖叫，几乎把带土从高处撞了下来。 “园丁，有信号弹吗? ”

绝哼了一声。 “在秘密行动中，我们通常不需要他们，”他指出， “我一无所获。 牧师? ”

“我有一个，”长门插话说： “我以为我们会安全地消除任何我们保持隐形的优势。 值得冒险吗? ”

带土躲开了一根特别具有威胁性的低垂的树枝，然后试图发现身后有任何追击的迹象。 他很肯定他们在森林里中已经把那群人所有的越野车和全地形车搞定了，但是最好不要做假设。 “考虑到我们还不知道我们要去哪里，是的，”他说： “你是在一个可以防御的地方吗? ”

有一种鼻息声，鬼鲛说：“既然我们准备徒步前往撤离点，我们就不会长时间留在那里了。 皇后给我们的那扇窗户快要关上了。 快点过来。”

带土看了看表，低声咒骂了一声。 他们已经很努力了，而且从午夜开始他们就一直在山脉间曲折奔跑。他不知道他们到底在哪里，准时到达现场是很困难的。

“这就是为什么我最喜欢该死的沙漠的原因，”带土气呼呼地说，然后他的眼角捕捉到一个动作。 本能甚至还没来得及仔细思考这个动作，就已经把飞刀举到空中，当小南带着他们到达下一个拐角的时候。他抛出刀，他只能看到那个人倒下了，无线电从那人无力的手指间滚落下来，“佩恩，把信号弹放了。 我想他们刚刚发现了我们。”

“太棒了，”蝎温和地说， “炸弹狂，你还有信号助推器吗? ”

“那是我们自然徒步旅行的牺牲品，” 迪达拉报道： “除非你能让它在上面有个弹孔的情况下工作，但那。”

蝎低声咒骂了一声，然后命令道: “把它交出来，我看看我能做些什么。”

如果有人能让它在这种情况下工作，那就是蝎。 不过，如果他们不能让琳知道他们需要被接，事情就会变得非常复杂，在非常快的时间里。“佩恩，信号弹。现在，”带土命令道，从肩枪套里抽出一把枪，看看还剩多少子弹， “现在发表一个公告，如果你们这些混蛋让我们困在田之国的偏远地区而让我错过我的婚礼，我会杀了你们所有人。”

“那还有一个星期呢! ” 鬼鲛抗议道， ”信号弹倒计时，三，二，一... ”

一道红光在树林上升起。 带土一边测量着距离，一边喊道: “天使，三点钟方向右急转！ 佩恩，我们还有十分钟就到了。 不要等待接送，直奔目的地。 我们会继续努力联系皇后。”

“她可能看到了闪光，” 角都指出， “不过，这样她就会知道我们被识破了。”

“我以为所有的枪声都暴露了这一点，”飞段笑着说： “哟，又来了这些混蛋。 有三个刚刚从我们眼皮底下溜走了。”

“我们为什么要让你加入小队? ” 绝抱怨道： “懒惰的混蛋。 野兽，左边——佩恩，在你六点钟方向。”

长门嘶嘶地发出一个咒骂，接着传来一阵身体碰撞的瞬间声，然后是消音枪发出的闷响，最好是奔跑的脚步声。 “动作快点，”红发男人命令道： “如果这些混蛋能在我们逃跑的时候抓住我们，我们就不配得到我们的称号。”

鬼鲛发出戏剧性的呻吟声。 “我们也不配得到那个奖杯，而我喜欢把它放在我们的办公室里，”他说： “那个宇智波混蛋总是太傲慢——如果能在他眼皮底下把它偷走就最好了。”

“嘿! ”带土大声喊道。

“不是你! ” 鬼鲛急忙纠正道： “那个混蛋——镜。”

带土哼了一声，然后他听到一辆马达的轰鸣声越来越接近他们。 “他的团队很棒，”他接着说，眼睛眯成一条缝，透过浓密的树丛，第一道亮光变得清晰可见。 说真的，谁他|妈的会想到用红色油漆来透过森林呢？“我们更好。” 他开了一枪，满意地看着摩托车和骑手都倒下了， “如果你那么讨厌镜，那你为什么还要邀请他和他的团队来参加婚礼? ”

“因为那个小妞很性感，”飞段咯咯笑起来，正好盖过了鬼鲛的低声解释， “上次我们两队对打的时候，她把他打得落花流水。 我觉得有人暗恋她。”

“转寝? ” 小南突然感兴趣地问道：“你说得对，她很性感。 她会去吗? ”

“作为伴郎，你不是应该知道吗? ” 带土问道： “我们和马路平行，前面的树林有一道裂缝——让我们穿过。 我来对付尾巴，但我们得走快点。”

小南使劲地抓着方向盘，横着切过荆棘丛，在坑坑洼洼的土路上急速前进。 “我当时太忙了，不想让某些人选择柠檬绿和橙色作为你的颜色。”她尖锐地说： “而且确保你不会有维纳斯捕蝇草当你的花。”

“那些装饰太棒了，”飞段抗议道。

“而且价格便宜，”这是角都的观点。

“恨你们所有人，”带土呢喃道。 在过去的几个星期里，这已经成为了一种咒语。 他看见另一辆五颜六色的自行车正在拐角处，翻了个白眼，然后扣动了扳机。 那辆自行车失去了控制，冲出了路边跌进河里，他问道: “我想知道你选择了什么? ”

“深蓝色和银色，”小南迅速回答， “你姑姑也认为这是一个有品位的选择。 如果你来参加我们的聚会，你就会知道了，阿飞。”

他疯了才会和小南，他的姑姑，和任何倒霉的被抓去的受害者坐下来谈论颜色。 “不管你选了什么，我都不在乎，”他说，几乎失去平衡，因为他们在一些特别深的车辙上弹跳， “只要整件事发生在我恢复理智之前，看起来怎么样并不重要。”

“浪漫是最好的，”蝎干巴巴地说： “我永远感激自己对这些事情没有兴趣。”

“如果有什么变化，告诉我，嗯，”迪达拉兴高采烈地说： “你很性感，但那。”

蝎抬起头，抬起眉毛看着金发男人。 “你不是经常主张无性恋吗? ” 他问道，但是尽管他的语气平淡，但是带土能从他的嘴里读出娱乐的意味， “考虑到你的约会经历，我不得不说我并不感到惊讶。”

“刻薄! ” 迪达拉抗议道： “但那，你真卑鄙！ 我一直都在约会！ 你知道我只是在开玩笑! ”

红发男人不置可否地哼了一声，然后说: “我想我接收到了女王的频率。 给我一点时间来扩大它... ... ”

因为耐心从来都不是他最强的美德，带土在数到十之前就开始说: “红心皇后，你在吗? 皇后，你能听见我吗? ”

沉默了很长时间，静电劈啪作响，然后一个熟悉的声音幸福地说: “又响又清楚，阿飞。 我们看到信号弹了，我马上过去。 预计五分钟后抵达。”

带土并不认为这样说有夸张之嫌，团队中的每一个人都在通讯中听到琳的声音后松了一口气。 今天凌晨两点左右，他们失去了所有的联系，没有联系真是让人头疼。 他会说他们变得软弱了，他们在工作，但实际上他们只有在琳接手之后才有所进步。

“你真是个奇迹，皇后，”他叹了口气，一只手从头发中穿过， “我们已经拿到了被盗文件，我们也已经将他们的部队削减了一些。 在通讯中断之前，你收到布偶师发给你的营地坐标了吗? ”

“我们已经把树林用警戒线隔开了，现在小队正在行动，” 琳确认道： “情况? ”

“A队正在步行，只有轻微的伤病，五分钟后出发，”佩恩报道：”追捕行动已经完成”

“B队有一辆车。 差不多吧。” 带土又撞上了一个颠簸， “炸弹狂不应该走路，我们其他人都没事。 断断续续的追兵，但我现在看不到任何东西。 正在接近撤离点。”

“有人让阿飞放哨? ” 琳在取笑和恐惧之间说： “我们忘了上次发生的事了吗? ”

带土呻吟了一声，蹲在车上目不转睛地盯着身后的路。 “没有，”他断然说，“没有人忘记上次发生的事。 但是天使在开车，炸弹狂受伤了，木偶师在操作接收器。” 一道亮光闪过，他举起手中的格洛克手枪，开了两枪，随着黑色的人物倒下，他满意地眯起了眼睛， “如果你有更好的解决方案，我洗耳恭听。”

“这里有一个: 别再抱怨了，”琳冷淡地说。 她停顿了一下，显然是在听别的东西，然后补充说：“第九小队刚刚抓住了头目，他们像鸟一样在唱歌。 我觉得你把他们吓坏了。”

“如果没有早上的咖啡，任何人都会害怕阿飞。”小南在他们离开公路，驶入一片广阔的草地时指出。 卡车隆隆地停了下来，她关掉了引擎，然后拿着她的狙击步枪跳了出来： “有什么? ”

角都愤怒地尖叫着，飞段开始恶毒地咒骂，看到这些带土只是哼了一声。 直升机桨叶发出的沉重的震荡声吸引了他的注意力，他回头一看，琳最喜欢的黑鹰的光滑黑色机身正从南方向他靠近。 他挥了挥手，过了一会儿，当她准备着陆的时候，风猛烈地抽打着田野。 长门说，“靠近，不要开枪” ，带土透过树丛看到了红色的头发。

“收到。 取回包裹。” 他急忙绕到迪达拉正在打开车门的地方，在他爬出车时，把一只胳膊搭在他的肩膀下，帮他卸下腿上的重量。 蝎就在他的身后，抓住沉重的行李袋，里面装着他们的战利品。 “天使? ” 奥比托喊道。

小南回到队伍的其他人身边，抓住了迪达拉的另一只胳膊。 “除了其他人，没有任何动静，”她报告说，然后她给通讯器加了一句: “野兽，看着你的后面。我什么也看不见，我的视线现在很糟糕。”

“没有东西在动，” 鬼鲛报道， “我想我们已经搞定了他们中的大多数，天使，所以别担心了。”

“如果他们有狙击手的话，剩下的人也会杀了你，”蝎反驳道，提高嗓门让大家能从引擎的噪音中听到他说话，然后把行李和自己扔上直升机。 他伸手回去，握住迪达拉的手，把他拉上来， “快点。”

带土停顿了一下，小南从他身边滑过，进入了平地。 团队的其他成员正从树林跑出来，长门在最前面，他身后紧跟着绝。 接下来是飞段和角都，其次是鬼鲛。看到他们都移动得很好，带土感到很欣慰。 晓在过去的时候‘只有小伤口’经常是‘不会立即失血过多，让我们忽略大量从头部伤口喷出血液和我的脉搏’。 看到琳对这样的事情的反应通常是很有趣的，但是不值得他们之后受到的大喊大叫。

“系好安全带，我们走! ” 琳在驾驶员座位上发号施令， “回木叶的航程很长，如果我们不得不停下来加油，我不想听到阿飞抱怨说，他可能会错过自己的婚礼。”

“我没那么糟糕! ” 带土抗议着，等着其他人从他身边鱼贯而过，在他安顿下来之前，他就溜了进去，关上了门， “除非你是个蹩脚的飞行员，皇后，否则我想我们不会花一个星期的时间回去。”

“是的，但是我的屁股会变得麻木，因为我们不得不像这样坐两个多小时，” 鬼鲛抱怨道，他靠在墙上移动身体，“没有座位吗，皇后？ 你对我们太残忍了。”

琳哼了一声，然后发动机再次发出嗡嗡声，直升机离开了地面。 “你很幸运，他们没有派一堆全地形车来接你，”她反驳道： “我从最近的军事基地挪用了一辆货运车，这样我就可以亲自来接你了。”

在琳的字典中，这意味着她在应该待在集结地的时候，却硬着头皮进入了行动。带土翻了个白眼，坐在小南旁边，迪达拉坐在他左边唯一的座位上。 飞段正在戳金发男人腿上裹着的东西，看上去不怎么开心。

“你想死于坏疽吗，假小子? ” 他质问道： “你都没清理过这玩意儿! ”

“我们被人开枪打了! ” 迪达拉抗议道： “我希望看到你做得更好，牧师! ”

“很好，”飞段怒气冲冲地说，伸手去拿背包和随身携带的大型急救箱， “你要么脱掉裤子，要么我把它剪掉。”

“去你|妈的，”他吐了一口唾沫， “我不会给你一眼的。 谁递把刀给我。”

“为了你的裤子，还是为了刺伤牧师? ” 带土干巴巴地问，但他没等回答就从胳膊上的刀鞘里抽出一把刀递给迪达拉。 飞段把他甩开，在他的脚后跟上下沉，迪达拉开始切开他的工装裤。 子弹擦伤一露出了，飞段就开始取出杀菌剂和绷带。

带土无视了他们的争吵，带着他自己的伤痕和各种擦伤。 他的右脚踝有点疼，左边的肋骨也有点瘀伤，但没什么大碍。 没有什么是不能通过时间和再次见到卡卡西来治愈的。

他低声叹了口气，把头靠在震动的墙上，闭上了眼睛。 他们已经行动了将近24个小时，试图找到并躲避一伙窃贼。这伙窃贼窃取了一些中央情报局的机密文件，而且只有硬拷贝，他已经筋疲力尽了。 离婚礼只有不到一个星期了，这可能只会增加他的压力，而这次任务是一个他们无法拒绝的紧急任务。 如果有别的选择，他知道很多事情可能会出错并拖延时间，他不会接受的。 卡卡西一如既往地善解人意，但带土仍然不喜欢这样。

“有什么需要处理的吗，阿飞? ” 飞段移动到蹲在他面前问。 带土睁开眼睛，看了他一眼，耸了耸肩。

“有止痛药吗? ”他问道，“轻微的那些。”

“这就是为什么你的脚踝可能在靴子里肿胀的原因，”飞段冷淡地说，但在带土抗议之前递给他两片药， “闭嘴，我看见你一瘸一拐的。 着陆后冰敷一下。 我可不会拖着你出去找另一件能穿过石膏的礼服，混蛋。”

“滚开，”是带土唯一能做到的反驳。 他把药片咽干，然后又倒在墙上。 当飞段看着小南时，她只是摇摇头，侧身把脸颊靠在带土的肩膀上。 当他把头靠在她的头上时，蓝色的头发使他的下巴发痒，他能感觉到她的叹息。 长门的小队相对来说任务比较容易ーー他们干掉了第二个营地，这个营地比任何东西都更容易分散注意力。 带土的队伍整晚都在黑暗中翻山越岭，还有人朝他们开枪。

“沙漠更好，”小南在他的肩枪套里喃喃自语， “我喜欢平地。”

带土从她的头发中抓出一根特别细的木棍，轻轻一甩就把它拨走了。 “当然，”他同意了，然后再次睁开眼睛，眯着眼睛看着坐在他们对面的那个被逗乐了的长门。 “如果照片发生，我会踢你的屁股，”他威胁说，长门举起他的手明确投降。带土平静下来，扫视着直升机内部，确保每个人都收到了信息，然后放松下来。 小南稍微靠近一点，温暖而稳定，带土呼出气来。 他想起了木叶，想起了人行道和他的公寓，想起了等待中的卡卡西，脸上露出了一丝微笑。

迪达拉的手垂到他的头上，他的头发散发出火药和爆炸性粘土的气味。 不用看带土也能看出金发男人也在渐渐睡去——蝎把自己挤到角落里，实际上已经睡着了。 没关系，他们在回家的路上，除了汇报，，任务完成了现在可以放松了。 其他人可以看着，因为很明显他们昨晚至少睡了一会儿觉。 带土已经准备好失去意识了。

他心不在焉地拍了拍迪达拉的大腿，呼出一口气，然后让自己慢慢沉入柔和的黑暗之中。

。。。。。。

一段时间后，带土被无声的唤醒。他不情愿地挪动着身体，把头从靠着小南的地方抬了起来。 她还在睡觉，一个狙击手的超强意识让她在所有的体力劳动之上精疲力竭。他呆在原地不动，以免打扰到她，环顾着几乎空无一人的直升机。 只有绝在场，正在撕开一块格兰诺拉麦片，当带土的动作引起他的注意时，他抬起头来。

“只是短暂停留，”他小声地说： “皇后被准许直接飞回木叶，但我们需要补充燃料。 其他人则在找吃的，伸伸腿。”

带土点了点头，展开双腿，以为僵硬的身体而脸色难看。 他的脚踝隐隐作痛，但这是可以忽略的，即使是小睡一会儿，他也会感觉好多了。 看看外面，太阳很高。这一定是中午或稍晚一点，他想，并小心地拿起一只手在他的脸上摩擦。 “迪达拉? ” 他问道，配合绝的音量。

渗透专家耸耸肩， “漂亮男孩很好。 他去拿饮料了。 看看你的手。”

带土对他眨了眨眼，然后把他的手指从他的脸上移开，看了它们一眼。 他的手掌上什么也没有，所以他把它翻来翻去，立刻翻了个白眼。 “混蛋，”他嘟囔着，眼睛盯着他指甲上闪闪发光的蓝色指甲油， “我要把他那漂亮的金发全剪了。”

绝笑了，举起他自己的手来炫耀他的运动外套。 “他整了我们所有人，”他确认道：“下次我说我们去搜他的包找那些该死的东西。”

这听起来似乎有点诱人，除了没有可能找到所有被迪达拉藏起来的东西外，而且迪达拉似乎认为成功完成任务需要通过欺凌团队的其他成员让他涂指甲来庆祝。 带土呻吟着，揉着他的额头，抱怨道: “他忘了我七天后就要结婚了吗? 这玩意几乎不可能搞下来。”

“我认为他选择的颜色特别适合这个主题，”鬼鲛笑着说，把自己拖进直升机，一只手臂上赛满了包装好的三明治。

“会的，”小南对着带土的肩膀喃喃自语，一边把手举到灯光下，一边用一只狭窄的眼睛凝视着自己的指甲， “虽然这些亮片有点太亮了。”

“它叫做‘穿越银河'，”迪达拉插嘴说，一边在停机坪上弹来弹去。 他咧嘴笑着，腿上的擦伤似乎并没有妨碍他。 带土认为飞段给他了比布洛芬更强效的止痛药。 这个人是个混蛋，但他不喜欢看到自己身边的人受伤， “超级漂亮，对吧? ”

带土愤怒地叹了口气，用最凶狠的目光盯住那个金发男人。 “总有一天我要剃光你的头发，”他威胁说：“而且绝对没有人能够说你不是应得的。”

在迪达拉身后几步，蝎看了看自己闪亮的指甲，然后举起了一只手。 “我报名把他按住，”他平静地说，从迪达拉的手上抢起一瓶鲜绿色的苏打水，退回到自己的角落。

当黑客打开瓶盖时，带土需要努力不让自己的脸扭曲。 “你知道，当这些东西落到地面上时，它们实际上可以被认定为化学品泄漏? ” 带土指出， “你知道这对你的身体有什么影响吗? ”

蝎没有翻他的眼睛，但是这个想法显然是存在的。 “它含有糖分。 和咖啡因。 如果我想在这狭小的空间里和你们一起再活30分钟的话，我两样都要。”

鬼鲛哼了一声，在带土还没来得及反驳的时候，就朝他脸上扔了一块三明治。 “这儿，阿飞。 没有自由放养的肉，但他们的蔬菜是有机的，所以我给你带了蔬菜特餐。”

“还有一瓶不错的冰咖啡给公主，嗯，”迪达拉笑着递过玻璃瓶。

“滚开，”带土怒气冲冲地接了过去，但还是忍不住微笑， “牧师在哪儿? ”

“这里，”那个男人说着爬到另一边，坐在边缘。角都和长门加入他们的直升机，接受他们自己的食物。 “受伤报告? ” 当带土点点头，已经撕下包装他的三明治的纸的时候，飞段提出，“炸弹狂得到了最糟糕的擦伤。 野兽头上有几个肿块，但是他的头骨太硬了，他几乎没有注意到。 园丁有点小毛病，佩恩因为什么东西起了疹子，但除了你扭伤的脚踝之外，就这样了。 说到这个... ”

“我们回家后我会冰敷它的，”带土插嘴道： “该死的，我讨厌树林。 这种事情在城市里从来不会发生。”

指关节敲打着金属，他们九个人都抬头一看，只见琳站在门外。 她的表情紧绷，眼神坚定，带土感觉到他的脊椎因为突然的肾上腺素激增而绷直。 他知道那种眼神，她接下来要说的话将是——

“我们遇到了一个情况，”就在此时，她说： “在木叶。 局长亲自给我们打了电话。 还记得金银兄弟吗? ”

“那些被鼬抓住的装甲车小偷? ” 带土惊讶地问道： “是。 他们应该被转移到——”突然能够看清事情的发展方向，他切断了话题，面部狰狞， “该死的。 他们逃跑了? ”

“不完全是。 一群他们的追随者试图把他们救出来，”琳纠正道，自己钻进了驾驶舱， “当这个计划失败后，他们没有聪明地投降，而是决定接管警察局，将其扣为人质，直到金银角获释。”

角都头垂在膝盖上呻吟着，意味深长而绝望地挥舞着他的水瓶。 “难道我们是唯一的聪明罪犯吗? ” 他抱怨道： “其他那些略微聪明的都死了吗? ”

“显然，”长门干巴巴地说： “我想他们现在一定不怎么好受吧? ”

琳点点头，眼睛盯着她的飞行前检查。 “是的，但是局长还是希望我们去那里——他似乎认为，在警察忙于保护低层楼面的时候，我们有更好的机会把他们赶出去。 据我们所知，大部分警力要么被困在车库里，要么被困在楼上，攻击者阻止他们向任何一个方向前进。”

带土想知道卡卡西在哪里。 熟知对方，他肯定在最危险的地方。 还没死，他坚定地告诉自己，平息了胃里越来越多的恶心。 卡卡西不会做那么愚蠢的事。

‘我认为。’

‘我希望。’

他不由自主地伸手去拿背包，然后掏出手机，打开电源。 手机上没有留下任何弹孔，真是个奇迹——带土一年内丢失的手机数量比大多数人十年内丢失的手机数量还要多。 过了一会儿，锁定屏幕亮了起来，另一张卡卡西和他自己在夜空下贴在一起的照片出现，带土深吸了一口气，打开了他的通话记录。

什么都没有。 酒席承办商打来的电话，佐助发来的几条短信抱怨他的作业，还有一条来自泉奈，抱怨斑，但是没有一条来自卡卡西。

逻辑上，带土强迫自己思考。 卡卡西知道他在执行一项任务，远在服役范围之外，而且不知道任务何时结束。 他当然不会打电话来。

但是没用的。 带土辩论了一会儿，然后打了条短信，‘如果你在婚礼前一周被枪杀，我会亲手杀了你。’ 经过又一秒的深思熟虑，他点击了发送键，然后向后靠去，把手机放在大腿上，无动于衷地拿起他的三明治。 很好，他饿坏了，但是——卡卡西。 卡卡西有危险。 琳会尽最大努力让他们更快到达那里，但即使是她也无法扭曲时空。

不到一分钟后，他的手机震动了，他抓住手机，看着回复，这是一种不可能的解脱。‘ 别担心，亲爱的。 我想他们去了风暴骑兵射击学院。 你下班了吗？’

当然，卡卡西会淡化对他工作场所的敌意入侵。 带土翻了个白眼，回答道，‘把你那愚蠢的头低下。 他们只需要走运一次。如果你的头骨上有个洞，我就不再爱你了。’

‘太肤浅了，带土。 无论如何我都爱你。 即使你对咖啡的品味很糟糕。’

带土脸红了。 ‘我没有。 你只是个窝囊废。 我马上来接你，坐好了。’

‘有味蕾并不是窝囊的表现，带土。 谁都不想要那些东西。 酒席承办人给你打电话了吗？ 他们一直试图联系我，但我一直没有机会回答。’

“我为什么要嫁给他? ” 带土对小南绝望的说： “他是个白痴。 他是个自杀的白痴。”

“为他投保人寿保险”是她的有益建议， “我们能在屋顶着陆吗? ”

带土讨厌他的团队。 他看了她一眼，然后问道: ‘屋顶安全吗？ 我们有一架标准的黑鹰直升机。’

那边停顿了很长时间。 ‘伊鲁卡是这么认为的。 不过门上了锁。’

考虑到迪达拉和他们在一起，锁肯定不是问题。‘ 让所有人保持清醒，’带土命令道，‘ 我们大约25分钟后到。 你能坚持那么久吗？’

‘他们把 MC 锁在十楼了，’卡卡西回答， ‘其他人要么在地下室，要么被困在某个健身房。 没有人会去任何地方，但是他们似乎并没有向前推进。 还有一个有趣的故事: 他们自称晓组织。

带土的愤怒被点燃了。 “什么? ! ” 当长门发出关切的声音时，带土把电话扔到他的脸上， “这些混蛋死定了。”

长门对他眨了眨眼，然后低头看了看信息，咆哮起来。 “他们利用我们的名字来帮助一些不值钱的罪犯越狱? ” 他发出嘶嘶的声音，七双被深深触怒的眼睛立刻转向他， “让我们摧毁他们。”

“附议，”鬼鲛一边说，一边用手指指着套在他腿上的宽长刀。

“这算是个问题吗? ” 小南阴沉地问道，一只手摸索着她的步枪。

“c|ao他|妈的混蛋”是飞段的贡献。

迪达拉发出一种略带悲伤的声音， “我们就不能把整个地方都炸了吗? ”

“不，”琳断然说： “炸弹狂，这是个警察局，里面还有人。”

带土安慰地拍拍金发男人的手臂。 “锁着的门，”他说： “这肯定需要你的艺术类型。”

这让他得到了一个微笑和拥抱， “噢，阿飞，你知道怎样赢得一个男孩的心，嗯! ”

带土的手机选择了那一刻再次响起，长门翻了个白眼，把手机扔了回去。

‘根据你刚刚发出的大量信件判断，我会假设，他们没有任何关联？’

他回复道：‘绝对不可能。 把这些混蛋交给我们。 现在是私人恩怨了。’ 他犹豫不决的补充道，‘不要让任何人向你开枪。 我今晚有安排了。’

答复几乎是瞬间的。 ‘它们不会碰巧包括你买的那罐蜂蜜粉吧？’

他需要努力不再次变成红色。 ‘那是蜜月用的，卡卡西！！！ 不是。’

Maa，Maa，男人是可以做梦的，不是吗？

‘梦一顿美味的晚餐和泉奈送给我们的那瓶葡萄酒，而不是那个。’

卡卡西给他发了一个悲伤的表情作为回应，带土咬牙切齿地说：‘我们很快就到，混蛋，别被子弹打中，’然后锁上手机塞进口袋。

“他很好，”当他意识到每个人都在看着他时，他咧嘴笑了起来。 即使是琳也在这么做，而她肯定还有更重要的事情要做， “我们应该能够在屋顶着陆。 重案组在10楼，其他人都躲在体育馆或停车场里，侵略者夹在中间。 一旦我们进去了，我们就应该分开，朝着中心的方向努力。 领导人可能就在那里。”

“你只是想和你的男朋友见面，” 鬼鲛并不为所动的说。

“未婚夫，”带土反驳道：“滚开。 我们不仅仅是这些白痴的对手，而且我非常确定我们都想从他们身上分一杯羹。 这只是常识。”

“我喜欢，”小南带着一丝可怕的微笑自告奋勇地说，又一次用手指拨弄着她的来复枪。

飞段发出粗鲁的声音。 “是啊，我们可不都是能隐身的忍者小妞，”他怒气冲冲地说： “但我不会拒绝一对一。 那些小偷都是娘娘腔。 我想要一场真正的战斗。”

“一样，”角都同意了，关节发出了诡异的声音， “我打赌我能比你们这些混蛋能搞定的更多。”

“你们是白痴，”蝎这样评价， “阿飞总能赢得这场比赛。”

绝笑了。 “但这一次，他会被他的男宠分心。”他指出：“我们终于有机会了。 这样如何... ... 获胜者可以帮助天使写她的伴郎致辞? ”

他们提出的任何东西绝对不可能比小南已经想到的更有损于他的尊严，所以带土翻了个白眼，没有抗议。 “我还是会赢，”他不耐烦地说： “所以这是一个没有实际意义的问题。 那就放弃吧。”

“永远不，”鬼鲛发誓，笑得像鲨鱼一样， “这次我们一定会打败你的，阿飞。”

带土与小南交换了不相信的眼神。 即使是迪达拉看起来也没有动摇，他通常是第一个下注的人。 小南只是耸了耸肩，然后问道: “预计到达时间? ”

“十八分钟，”琳通过通讯回答， “如果我违反了法律，那就是十五。”

“局长会原谅我们的，”带土提醒她。 他检查他的刀，然后他的枪，然后无法控制的露出一个锋利的微笑， “好吧。 我一直想吓唬吓唬整个警察局。 难道你们没有吗? ”

长门笑了，鬼鲛露出牙齿，迪达拉开心地叫着，甚至蝎也微微一笑，眼睛因为挑战而放光，带土靠在椅背上想出了一个计划。

。。。。。。

“你这个该死的白痴，”带土抱怨说，他们踏进扭曲的屋顶门残骸时，其他队员从他身边走过，立刻分开， “把所有人都挡在门外，哪一部分让你如此难以理解? ”

卡卡西向他皱起了眉头，从阴影中向前滑动。 他伸出手，带土不假思索地伸手，让卡卡西抓住他的手，紧紧地抱住他。 带土双臂环抱着 卡卡西，小心翼翼地呼气，在卡卡西胸部温柔、稳定的起伏中得到安慰。 他闻起来像他们家的肥皂和织物柔软剂，安慰而熟悉。在过去36个小时的压力之后，带土毫不后悔的压在卡卡西的胸膛上，双手蜷曲在那个男人的肩膀上，倾身吻他。 卡卡西毫不犹豫地回应，双手托起带土的脸和卷曲的舌头。带土在嘴唇上叹了口气，他们分开了。

“欢迎回家，带土，”卡卡西在他的耳边低语， “我想你。”

“我也很想你，卡卡西，”带土回答，并给了他一个快速检查， “你没事吧? ”

灰色的眼睛幽默地皱了皱，“当然。你呢? ”

“讨厌山，”带土回答道： “准备睡觉了。” 看到卡卡西张开了嘴，带土在卡卡西说出带土会打他的话之前又亲了他一下，然后抽身离开。 卡卡西靠近他，又吻了他一下，带土没有反抗，身子靠近了他。 他轻轻地咬着卡卡西的下唇，感觉到拇指指甲轻轻地划过他的脊椎，不禁打了个寒战，一只手伸了出来——

伊鲁卡和长门清了清嗓子的声音完美地结合在一起。 带土翻着白眼，但是不情愿地转过身去，给了红发男人一个眼神，回报他的是一个拱形的眉毛。

“真扫兴，”他喃喃自语，但是在他想做更多事情之前，他和他那可笑的漂亮未婚夫保持了几英寸的距离。

“我认为，”长门以极其温和的语气说道，“这种说法更适用于众多持枪的愤怒男子。”

“他们不像是在这层楼上，”卡卡西指出，用手指把带土的肩枪套钩住，把他拉了回来。 灰色的眼睛在他身上闪烁，然后卡卡西低声说：“我有没有告诉过你你这样有多性感? ”

“它可能出现了一两次，”带土屏住呼吸说，尽管他打算忽略这一部分。 他认为这就像他看到卡卡西穿着制服一样: 非常令人分心。

“这并不是唯一的原因，”卡卡西开玩笑地说。

带土愤愤不平地呻吟了一声，用拳头捶打卡卡西的胸口。 “好吧，心情被毁了，”他抱怨道： “晓，行动。 你们知道你们应该在哪里。”

“阿飞，电梯里不许亲热! ” 当他朝大厅走去时，鬼鲛回应道： “即使他们已经关闭了监控摄像头—啊! ”

石膏板上嵌着一把飞刀，切断了这句话的结尾。带土用邪恶的眼光看了鬼鲛一眼，那个男人猛地往后一跳，消失在角落里。 然后他摇摇头，转过头来看着卡卡西的搭档。 “我正朝电梯走去，”他说： “竖井将成为楼层之间最快捷的通道，至少在团队打开楼梯间的门之前是这样。 想来吗? ”

“来，”卡卡西立即说。

伊鲁卡给了他一个滑稽的表情。 “观众很震惊，”他冷淡地说： “谢谢你，带土，但是我已经和其他几个警察协调过了，我应该坚持下去。 听到联邦调查局的人来了，他们会松一口气。”

带土真诚地怀疑这一点，但并没有试图纠正警探， “你有鼬或泉奈的消息吗? ”

伊鲁卡的表情越来越痛苦。 “队长没有和我们在一起，”他说： “他，呃... ... ”显然是在挣扎着寻求解释，他只是挥挥手说：“呃，检察官助理来参加午餐会议。”

不需要进一步的理由。 带土听到了几首醉醺醺的颂歌，歌颂检察官助理千手桃华的双腿。 还有她的大脑。 她和泉奈就是这样相遇的——泉奈本来应该是逮捕一个家伙的警官，但最后却因为那个混蛋的不幸而大笑不止，以至于桃华不得不在泉奈完全恢复正常之前，在那个男人身上坐了足足半个小时。

带土甚至没有假装理解他的家庭追求仪式，但他开始能够找出一个模式。

“他分心了，”带土托叹了口气，总结道： “那么这次他们锁在哪个卫生间里? ”

“我没有检查，”伊鲁卡承认道： “但是鼬在五楼的某个地方——他们在楼梯间抓住了他，然后摄像头就坏了。 我想他是想自己夺回那层楼，但我什么也没听到。”

命中注定一般，鬼鲛也要上五楼了。 显然，这个男人终究会得到鼬的介绍。 带土控制住自己的笑容，点点头表示感谢，并伸手触摸他的通讯器。 “行动，”他告诉其他人： “报数吧。”

“天使，北楼梯间，朝3号楼走，”小南报道。

”炸弹狂在4楼准备炸毁北面楼梯间的门”

“野兽在防火梯上朝5楼走去。 注意窗户附近的哨兵，要小心。”

“木偶师在10楼挂线进入保安系统。给我... ... 7分钟时间控制局面。”

“僵尸在8楼，开始扫荡。目前死亡状态。”

“园丁在7楼，快把门打开了。”

“佩恩往6楼南楼梯间走。”

“牧师，同一边，朝4楼方向走。”

带土给自己点点头。 “ 阿飞朝9楼走去，乘坐了西侧的电梯。 男宠和我在一起。” 他没有等待任何回应就直接离开了。

“ ... ... 我觉得我应该感到被冒犯了，”卡卡西温和地说，紧随其后， “男宠? ”

带土露出一丝得意的笑容，他掏出刀子，倚在离电梯几英尺远的墙上一个离散的金属盒子上。 “别看我，”他告诉卡卡西，把刀片滑进塑料底部， “是他们想出了这个名字。” 一阵剧烈的冲击像黄油一样横着切开了塑料袋，带土抓住了掉落的钥匙。

“我觉得你也没怎么抗议。” 卡卡西听起来很感兴趣， “那么，是否有一个超越显而易见的计划? ”

带土把钥匙插进电梯门上的小孔里，转动钥匙，然后用手指钩住缝隙，把钥匙的一面打开。 电梯本身在几层楼下，但在应急灯暗淡的光线下，安装在通风井一侧的梯子是清晰的。 在他的口袋里翻找了一会儿，找到了一根荧光棒。带头用牙齿把它掰开，塞了进去。 带土看了卡卡西一眼，抓住梯子的两侧，用脚钩住栏杆，然后滑下去。

两层楼之间只有几英尺，带土抓住了九楼门的边缘，靠近听说话声。 他听不到任何声音——这不是他真正期望听到的，因为这些混蛋也是白痴，而且这一排电梯离任何重要的东西都相当远——所以他又把钥匙插进钥匙孔，然后慢慢地转动。

“你知道，”卡卡西在他身边停下来时低声说，“如果你继续这么性感，我会有一个非常不适合这种情况的反应。”他的声音如此平静，以至于 带土几乎听不到。

带土轻轻地哼了一声。 “你的反应是你自己的事情，”他回应道，并尖锐地从侧面审视了卡卡西， “今晚有什么安排吗，卡卡西? ”

“自从你离开后我就一直有，”卡卡西微笑着指出， “现在，它们只是变得更加... ... 详细。”

“我喜欢细节。” 带土挥动手指，示意大家安静下来，然后轻轻地把最近的门打开。 在没有突然的枪声的地方，他支撑着双脚，手掌握着一把刀，然后把刀子扔出，同时冲进去。 正好有足够的时间捕捉到守门的两个男人脸上的震惊表情，之后带土从一个人身下把脚踢了出来，一拳打在另一个人的肚子上，然后用刀柄击中了第一个人的太阳穴。 他抓住另一个，在冒名顶替者喊出来之前，把他锁在自己的手臂里。 这花了很长的时间，但这个人昏倒了，带土让他倒下。

“安全，”他平静地告诉卡卡西，然后转向左边，扫视着走廊。 他去过警察局很多次，拜访他的亲戚或者会见卡卡西，尽管这不是卡卡西的那层，不过他的表弟青山在这里工作。 带土对左边的布局非常熟悉，他朝着主要房间和最常用的电梯走去。 第九楼是缉毒组，办公室靠近大楼的中心。 带土怀疑这个愚蠢冒险的领导人会在那里。

大厅里回荡着脚步声，带土感到紧张，他和卡卡西都躲向走廊两侧的门口，把自己往后推。 带土听了一会儿，然后用四个手指对着卡卡西，对方点了点头，表示同意。 卡卡西还对着闪闪发光的蓝色指甲油扬起眉毛，高兴地竖起大拇指。带土瞪了他一眼，竖起了中指。

到那时，巡逻队已经离他们只有几码远了。带土紧紧抓住他的刀，然后从他的藏身之处转了出来。 领队尖叫着，举起了他的枪，但带土躲开了左边，低下身子，在四人之间从他的右侧翻过去。 卡卡西紧随其后，用一记漂亮的上勾拳击倒了第一个对手。带土在其余三人中间闪开，在对方击中他之前滑到了一边。 枪支在扎堆的时候是累赘，他们似乎也意识到了这一点，然后在他们试图移动时几乎是绊倒。 带土用他的刀柄打断了两个鼻子，把第三个人打晕了，当前两个人被疼痛分散了注意力时，带土用几记快拳把他们打倒了。

“5个，”他用通讯器低声说：“跟上了吗? ”

飞段恶毒地咒骂。 “3，”他怒气冲冲地说： “该死的，托比。 你也把男宠也算进去了吗? ”

带土哼了一声。 “没有。 你想让我算吗？ 我还以为你需要更大的障碍呢，公主。 园丁，僵尸，野兽，请随意插话。 还认为我会因为分心而无法获胜吗? ”

“去你|妈的，阿飞，”鬼鲛嘶嘶地说：“3。”

“2个，”角都叹了口气。

“我也是，”绝呢喃道。

带土眼前闪过一丝动作，他猛扑过去，在下一个入侵者转过拐角时干掉了他。 “算6个吧，”他纠正道： “来吧，伙计们，至少让这个有点挑战性。”

“前面就是作战间，”卡卡西警告他： “他们有没有打中你哪里? ”

长门嘲笑着，显然听到了这个问题。 “难道他还不知道没人能打到你吗? ” 他挖苦地问： “我觉得我们应该邀请他参加我们的一次训练，这样他就能了解情况了。”

“是啊，”鬼鲛说，声音干燥的像灰尘， “没有什么比我们四个被打得屁滚尿流更好的了。 这是我的最爱。 我的生日也想要这个，同志们，记下来。”

带土翻了个白眼。 “他们都是混蛋，”他告诉卡卡西，“我很好。”

卡卡西微笑着，扬起眉毛， “如果我不知道，我会说你喜欢混蛋。”

“特别是其中一个。” 带土微笑着回应， “作战间，对吗？ 木偶师，有什么安全措施吗? ”

“我刚刚通过了他们的防火墙，” 蝎报告道： “只要两分钟，我就能让一切恢复正常。”

是的，不。 带土不会像个犹豫不决的小女生一样在走廊里晃悠两分钟。 他从胳膊上的刀鞘里抓起另一把刀，用手指穿过金属护栏，斜过身子，给了卡卡西一个快又脏的吻。 他指出: “经历了这么多刺激之后，我们的蜜月将会无聊得可笑。”。

卡卡西咯咯地笑着，从口袋里掏出一块大手帕，缠在右手指关节上， “哦，我不知道。 我自己也为那些蜂蜜粉感到兴奋。”

“在所有的事情里，这是我他|妈的最不需要听到的，”鬼鲛叹息， “4，哈! ”

带土翻了个白眼，等着卡卡西把门打开，然后从这个人身边冲了过去，正好撞上了一群自以为可以威胁到他的东西的、不可思议地吃惊的白痴。

“好吧! ” 琳兴高采烈地说，她坐在救护车的边缘，一个医护人员正在给带土的二头肌包扎一个很浅的刀伤， “这远远不是我想象中的灾难。 加油。”

飞段用冰袋捂住迅速膨胀的鼻子，呻吟着。 “真他妈的悲剧，”他抱怨道： “真不敢相信我只搞定了6个混蛋。”

“8个，”角都几乎同样悲伤地说： “绝? ”

绝难受的，好像刚刚咬了什么脏东西似的说：“10。”

“想想看，”带土冷冷地说：“你以为我是那个会分心的人。”

角都，在救护车的另一边，头部受伤，朝着鬼鲛的方向射出恶毒的目光。鬼鲛在鼬面前，他正在尽力模仿一只高大的拉布拉多小狗。 就鼬而言，他抬头看着鬼鲛，好像这位前恐怖分子是他所见过的最光荣的事物，尽管他平静的表情没有多大变化——这种表情在眼睛周围随处可见，但带土能够很好地辨认出这种星光闪烁的表情。

上次带土看到的时候，是他们正在讨论榴弹发射器的最佳模式的时候。 当鬼鲛羞涩地自告奋勇说他可以自己做一个的时候，带土有点以为鼬就要当场求婚了，或者可能把鬼鲛压在最近的桌子上。 他无法判断整个场景是欢闹还是恐怖，从卡卡西盯着他们两个的眼神来看，他也无法判断。

当医护人员解开绷带，继续检查绝断掉的手指时，带土侧身靠近 卡卡西。他用一只胳膊搂住卡卡西的肩膀，轻吻了一下对方太阳穴。 “你最后的得分是多少? ” 卡卡西问道，虽然他的语气很奇怪，但带土可以看到他眼中闪烁着恶作剧的光芒， “我想我大概数到19就忘了。”

带土对着送来的苦涩的目光咧嘴一笑，回答道: “23。 你的手怎么样了? ”

卡卡西弯曲了它，看着流血的指关节耸了耸肩。 “我已经很长时间没有和这么多人亲密接触了，”他说，并没有理会这个评论， “不过，这是个好练习。”

“我玩得很开心，”小南盘腿坐在人行道上，擦着她的步枪，表示同意。 她脸上露出一丝自鸣得意的微笑，一只耳朵后面插着一朵血淋淋的纸花。 带土知道最好不要问。

长门哼哼着表示同意，注意力集中在他的手机上。 “弥彦已经在路上了，”他说着站了起来， “小南，你想搭车回家吗? ”

小南轻蔑地看了他一眼， “然后看着你们两个一路上眼yin？ 算了。 我坐地铁。”

“但那要带我回家，嗯，”迪达拉兴高采烈地插话， “我想再见见他的那些孩子们。 小我爱罗越来越可爱了! ”

“他十七岁了，” 蝎冷漠地说： “别说他可爱。”

忽略了黑客，飞段看着迪达拉，极其严肃地说：“我会为你祈祷。”

蝎瞪了他一眼，迪达拉咧嘴一笑，而角都哼了一声。 他挥了挥手，对医护人员要他放松的说辞不屑一顾，并说: “再见，混蛋们。”

“星期五的婚礼綵排晚宴，” 小南提醒他， “出现，不然我就让你出现。”

“我想这就是我们的暗示，”卡卡西干巴巴地说，伸手扶带土， “家? ”

“不要在街上做! ” 绝笑着警告说： “把你保释出来会破坏我们的计划。”

带土向他竖中指，把空着的那只手塞进卡卡西的手里。这个男人把他拉起来，把西装扔在带土的肩膀上， “琳，谢谢你按时送我们回家。”

琳只是笑了笑，挥手示意他离开， “晚安，带土，卡卡西。 排练时见。 别惹太多麻烦。”

最后一次挥手后，带土让卡卡西把他们拉到街上，绕过围观的记者。 街道的其余部分都很安静，交通也被封锁了。当他们转向公园大道时，带土满意地叹了口气。 卡卡西轻轻地捏了捏他的手指，快速地斜着向一边挤出一个微笑，带土甚至没有试图压住他自己的微笑。

“我提前打电话叫了中国外卖，”卡卡西告诉他， “我们可以在路上取。 然后... ... 我记得你说过什么关于一瓶酒的事? ”

“嗯，”带土同意道： “泉奈品味不错。 我敢打赌，如果我从你身上喝下去，味道会更好。”

在卡卡西清了清嗓子之前，他沉默了很长时间。 “我们会重新加热食物，”他建议道： “我有很多细节需要解决。”

带土朝他笑着，把他们的手指缠在一起， “我们俩真幸运。 我绝对是个注重细节的人。”


End file.
